


Spring Kisses

by citrussunscreen



Series: Spiral: Season [3]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AyumuEyes drabble. Eyes hides away from the Spring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Kisses

Title: Spring Kisses

Rating: T

Warnings: AyumuEyes

Note: I suppose this is a drabble…Please Enjoy though! :D

Disclaimer: I don’t own Sprial: Suiri no Kizuna

xxx

Spring Kisses

Rain enveloped the quiet streets, slowly, the flower petals fell one by one, allowing the forceful wind to carry it and litter the dimly lamp lit streets. The bright green leaves of the trees swayed with the howling wind, as if dancing among with the flower petals. The streets were damp and the budding of flowers covered the gardens of many houses. Green grass twinkling softly with the rain, it was indeed the smell of Spring.

Eyes had absolutely no idea what he was doing at a common coffee shop sipping on latte. He was defenceless, and there was no disguise shielding him from the rest of the world. He was out in society for the world to see, and he was use to it, just not in some coffee shop he was not. Even so, he was repeatedly sighing over a cup of cold coffee, as if he were lovesick or something, and though this fact disturbed him and though his brain was telling him that this is not like Eyes Rutherford at all, it didn’t stop Eyes from slumping, sighing softly over and over again as he watched the rain trickle slowly down the window, messing up his reflection on the window.

It didn’t feel much like spring to him.

Grumbling silently, Eyes paid for his cup of latte, which was half finished, or half full, however you wanted to interpret it before he stalked out of the warm and brightly lit coffee shop, temporarily forgetting that it was raining as he stepped outside into the cold night. Cursing silently, Eyes took a few steps back to hide beneath the shelter from the rain. He felt like he hated the rain in spring even more than before.

Spotting a nearby cat that was most likely waiting for the rain to thin like him, Eyes smiled softly before he took out the bag of sardines that he’s always carrying around with him. opening the tiny packet, Eyes placed a fair amount of sardines on his palm before he squatted down, signalling for the cat to come closer with the movements of his index finger.

However Eyes was signalled back into the real world when a voice interrupted him from his thoughts on how gently the cat was when it was eating.

“Eyes?” the voice rang out under the rain again.

Looking up, Eyes did not bat an eyelid as he acknowledged Narumi’s little brother by nodding his head. “Did you need something from me?”

Narumi Ayumu raised an eyebrow before he walked a little closer to Eyes, ignoring the other’s question “You’re always feeding stray cats, aren’t you?”

Looking back at the cat, Eyes thin fingers gently stroked the cat’s back “What are you doing here?” the professional pianist asked.

“Oh, nothing much, just hoping I would be able to bump into someone who’d kindly come and join me to play the piano” answered Ayumu, his tone laced with playful sarcasm.

Deciding to play along, Eyes asked the other “I thought you didn’t like playing the piano with others, or more specifically in front of others”

Ayumu looked at Eyes with soft eyes before he averted his line of focus “Care to join me?”

Placing the rest of the sardine on the ground, Eyes gave the cat one last pat before he stood up and asked the pianist before him “Are you willing to share your umbrella?”

“Of course” answered Ayumu as he held out the umbrella for Eyes before he gently took one of Eyes hand to his lip, softly brushing his lips over the back of Eyes’ hand “Anytime”

xxx

“You know, Eyes,” started Ayumu as he took his hands away from the keys of the piano.

Eyes looked up from the piano score “What?”

“Instead of waiting for the rain to thin, you could of simply called for someone to pick you up.” Ayumu stated, as if it wasn’t very obvious.

Eyes reached out for Ayumu’s hand, his fingers folding neatly into his palm “If I said I knew you were going to come by with an umbrella, what will you say?”

Smiling, Ayumu leaned in and whispered in Eyes’ ear “Then I’d say you’re really infatuated with me” and then kissed the other’s cheek.

Holding the ear in which Ayumu had just whispered in, Eyes looked at the other with a weird look “You’re awfully arrogant today”

Leaning back, Ayumu gave a soft smile “Because today is Spring”

“Yesterday was Spring too”

“But I didn’t see you yesterday”

“Oh, so you’re only arrogant when you see me?” complained Eyes, hinting that Ayumu was mocking him.

And Ayumu noticed Eyes’ angry tone “I’m not saying you’re inferior, Eyes” stated Ayumu as he leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips, and Eyes allowed for the other to place his lips on his own without complaining.

“Then what are you saying?” demanded Eyes, a little irritated, which wasn’t very much like his usually cool and calm aura.

Scooting in even closer to the other, Ayumu smirked before he gently kissed the other again. This time a little longer than before “I’m just saying that I’m infatuated with you as well”

xxx

The light pitter patter of the rain rang throughout the night, leaving stains on the windows. The sound of rain in Spring, Eyes really did not enjoy it much as he sat on the window sill, looking out into the dark night where the streets were dimly lit by the still lamps that were holding out under the rain and wind. The flowers that were so pretty before the rain, were probably not going to look as pretty the next day.

“Not going to sleep?” Ayumu asked as he wrapped his warm arms around the boy with the more petite figure.

“I don’t like rain in Spring” was Eyes’ answer to Ayumu before he hopped off the window sill, holding Ayumu’s hand in his own.

Ayumu looked at the blade child with an indifferent look “You know, you don’t need to ring for someone to pick you up tonight, and even if the rain does thin out tonight, you don’t need to head back to your penthouse”

“I know” nodded Eyes as he stood on tipi toes to place a gentle and soft kiss on Ayumu’s lips. “Good Night”

 


End file.
